<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Любовь – это проблематично? by no_apology</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25082587">Любовь – это проблематично?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_apology/pseuds/no_apology'>no_apology</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, High School, Hurt/Comfort, Japan, Teen Romance, Teenagers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:06:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25082587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_apology/pseuds/no_apology</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Влюбчивая Ино – это проблематично, считает Шикамару, с чем совершенно согласно его мокрое плечо.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nara Shikamaru/Yamanaka Ino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Любовь – это проблематично?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Учебный год только начался, а лучшей подруге Шикамару уже успели разбить сердце, поэтому сейчас она сидела и пускала слюни ему в плечо.<br/>
– Но ты даже с ним не встречалась, – устало проговорил Нару.<br/>
– Да, но я его любила, – она еще больше расплакалась.<br/>
– Но ты же видела, как Саске изменился?<br/>
– Да-а-а-а, он улыбается, а еще… еще он кажется счастливым, – Ино перестала сильно реветь, но продолжала всхлипывать.<br/>
– Тогда не плачь, разве ты не считаешь, что он достоин счастья? – Шикамару взял ее лицо в свои руки и заставил посмотреть на себя.<br/>
– Но я-я тоже достойна, – она посмотрела на него и у нее вновь навернулись слезы.<br/>
– Конечно, достойна, и ты обязательно найдешь свое счастье, – он утер ее слезы пальцами.<br/>
– Ну почему я всегда влюбляюсь в тех, кто не любит меня, – Ино крепко обняла его.</p><p>***</p><p>Шикамару и Ино были друзьями с самого детства и знали друг друга лучше всех. Поэтому когда Яманаку бросал парень, что случалось довольно часто, потому что, как и говорила сама девушка, она влюблялась в придурков, которые не ценят и не любят ее, Ино шла плакаться не к своим подругам, а к Шикамару. Парень же всегда терпеливо выслушивал ее и давал советы, хоть и считал, это очень проблематичным. Но после разговоров с Нара ей становилось легче, поэтому они ничего не меняли.</p><p>***</p><p>Однако очень скоро Ино нашла себе новый предмет воздыханий и даже предложила встречаться, а Сай же, так звали ее новую влюбленность, не стал отказываться от главной красавицы школы.</p><p>***</p><p>Когда они возвращались вместе домой, Шикамару решил спросить у Ино, что ее привлекло в этом Сае.<br/>
– Ну…. Он красивый, – девушка отвела взгляд в сторону, и начала накручивать свои длинные волосы на палец.<br/>
– Неужели это все? – он выгнул бровь.<br/>
– Это просто начало, мы узнаем друг друга лучше. И тогда у меня будет больше причин, – она все так же не смотрела в его сторону, зная что парень легко вычисляет ее ложь.<br/>
– Значит, сейчас ты встречаешься с ним, потому что он похож внешне на Саске. Хм.<br/>
– Что значит твое «хм»? – Ино все же посмотрела на Нару.<br/>
– То, что даже у твоей влюбленности в Учиху были более весомые причины. Когда ты поймешь, что он не оправдывает твоих ожиданий, а это так, он совершенно не похож на Саске, вы расстанетесь, и ты опять придешь плакаться ко мне, – Шикамару взглянул на Яманаку, которая вот-вот заплачет.<br/>
– Вот почему ты всегда так? Почему ты просто не можешь порадоваться за меня? – она злобно посмотрела на него и ускорила шаг.<br/>
Нара догнал ее и хотел было извиниться за резкость, но Ино лишь бросила: «Не иди за мной, не хочу с тобой разговаривать». Она сказала такое впервые, что шокировало парня, и он остановился на месте.</p><p>***</p><p>Они не разговаривали неделю, потому что все попытки Нара извиниться были проигнорированы.<br/>
Эта неделя была сложной для Шикамару, ведь они никогда так долго не общались с Ино, он чувствовал некоторую пустоту без нее. Парень даже пытался найти ей замену в лице другого неугомонного блондина школы, Наруто был хорошим собеседником, они даже немного сдружились, он был не Ино, да и Саске постоянно маячил на горизонте косясь на них, хотя после разговора со своим парнем он стал чутьпоспокойней.<br/>
Но так долго продолжаться не могло.<br/>
Как-то Шикамару вновь задремал на переменке, но его разбудили слишком громкие разговоры одноклассниц, которые говорили, что скоро вся школа будет обсуждать расставание парочки номер два. Парень сразу понял, что речь идет о Ино и Сае, поэтому побежал искать ее.<br/>
Поиски не заняли много времени, и девушка была найдена во дворе школы в тени деревьев. Она не плакала, но выглядела расстроенной.<br/>
– Ты был прав, ни он не оправдал моих ожиданий, ни я его, – сказала девушка, как только заметила его.<br/>
– Как ты? – вместо того, чтобы сказать «А, я же тебе говорил», спросил он.<br/>
– Я буду в порядке, – она посмотрела ему в глаза и улыбнулась уголком губ.</p><p>***</p><p>После этого они помирились, и все вернулось, на круги своя.<br/>
Пришел июнь, еще два месяца и каникулы. Расставание с Саем в конце мая хорошо повлияло на Ино, заставило ее задуматься и пересмотреть свои приоритеты. Она стала больше времени уделять учебе, семье и друзьям. Последнее Шикамару заметил больше всего. Если раньше,возвращаясь домой, Нара в основном слушал Яманаку, то сейчас она частенько спрашивала и слушала именно его. Казалось, девушка, наконец, обрела себя, а не очередную влюбленность. Такая Ино очень нравилась парню, она больше не плакала, а лучезарно улыбалась. Все было замечательно до одного злополучного дня.</p><p>***</p><p>В конце июня Шикамару решил подремать на переменке в тени деревьев и увидел Ино, которую за руку удерживал какой-то парень.<br/>
– Что здесь происходит? – Шикамару подошел к ним и взял девушку за ту же руку, которую удерживал парень.<br/>
– А тебе какое дело? Или ты ее парень? – он посмотрел на Нару с явной насмешкой, словно был уверен, что ответ на последний вопрос отрицательный.<br/>
Шикамару посмотрел на Ино, взглядом говоря разъяснить ситуацию.<br/>
– Он просит меня стать его девушкой, а я не хочу, – она снова пыталась вырвать руку из цепких ладоней парня, но прекратила это занятие, после того почувствовала, что Нара сжал ее руку сильнее. Девушка взглянула на него и увидела на его лице то самое выражение лица, словно он решал сложную задачу.<br/>
– И почему же ты не хочешь? Ты ведь так и не сказала, – он гаденько ухмыльнулся.<br/>
– Потому что она встречается со мной, – Шикамару приобнял девушку за плечо.<br/>
Соперник не ожидал такого поворота и ослабил хватку, Ино тотчас же вырвала свою руку и прижалась ближе к Нара.<br/>
– Неужели?<br/>
– Да, так и есть, – очень тихо произнесла Яманака.<br/>
После чего они тут же ушли, оставив парня стоять с открытым ртом.</p><p>***</p><p>Стоит сказать, что Шикамару думал, что своим решением создаст наименьшее количество проблем, но он немного ошибся. Некоторые проблемы все же появились. Например, все узнали об их отношениях, и они стали второй парочкой по популярности, после Саске и Наруто, естественно. У них появился фан-клуб, оказывается, многие ждали, когда уже друзья детства начнут встречаться.<br/>
Хотя сами отношения между ними не изменились. Они также общались и ходили вместе в школу, но теперь некоторые девочки, видя их рядом, начинали хихикать.</p><p>***</p><p>Седьмое июля стало знаменательной датой для Шикамару и Ино. Это был первый фестиваль Танабата, который они должны были провести как «пара».<br/>
В ночь с шестого по седьмое все ученики школы украшали деревья сердечками, бумажными фонариками и талисманами. Парни строили концертные площадки, поэтому пока шла подготовка, они не пересекались и встретились только под вечер, когда Яманака надела летнее кимоно нежно розового цвета с лепестками сакуры, которое ей невероятно шло.<br/>
Многие девушки, что встречались ей по пути, говорили, что очень ей завидуют, потому что она проведет такой день со своим парнем, на что она лишь смущенно краснела.<br/>
Наконец девушка нашла Шикамару, у которого в руках был букет из калл, от чего Ино стала совершенно пунцовой.<br/>
– Это мне? – робко спросила Яманака.<br/>
– Конечно, они для тебя, кому я еще мог их подарить? – он протянул ей букет, который она тут же прижала к груди.<br/>
– Ты знаешь, что значат каллы? – спросила Яманака, нухая их.<br/>
– Ну что за глупые вопросы. Стал бы я тебе дарить цветы значения, которых я не знаю?<br/>
– Нет, не стал бы. Но откуда ты узнал, что я сегодня буду красивее, чем обычно?<br/>
– В смысле красивее, чем обычно? Ты всегда прекрасна.<br/>
Ино совершенно смутилась, но проронила:  «Ты тоже выглядишь замечательно», что было абсолютной правдой, но сегодня парень показался ей еще прекрасней, не только потому что ему очень шла его темно-зеленая юката.</p><p>***</p><p>После этого дня что-то между ними изменилось, Нара стал замечать пристальные взгляды Яманаки на себе, но как только он начинал смотреть на нее в ответ, она отворачивалась.  Когда они шли вместе домой, Ино, словно хотела взять за руку Шикамару, но каждый раз отдергивала ее, когда между ними оставалась лишь пара миллиметров. Яманака слишком часто, даже для нее, висла у Нара на шее. А разговоры с подругами об отношениях вгоняли ее в краску.<br/>
Шикамару может и немного смыслил в любви, но даже он сообразил, что Ино влюблена. И не просто влюблена, а влюблена в него. Поэтому Нара решил, что им стоит поговорить об этом, как только закончится семестр.</p><p>***</p><p>Начались каникулы, и спустя пару дней Ино позвала Шикамару погулять, он же решил больше не тянуть и поговорить с ней, для этого он предварительно купил ей букет, зная, что тот сразу поможет ему все разъяснить.<br/>
Он пришел раньше и сел на скамейку, дожидаясь Яманаку, которая в скором времени объявилась, приобняв Нару со спины, но тут же отступила, увидев цветы.<br/>
– Как давно ты все понял? – спросила она, сев рядом с ним.<br/>
– Недавно, – он почесал затылок и протянул ей букет васильков, который девушка приняла и грустно улыбнулась.<br/>
– Прости меня, Шика. Но, кажется, это было неизбежно, ты… ты был так добр ко мне. Всегда помогал мне и слушал все мои бредни. Ты всегда-всегда был рядом. Я просто не могла в тебя не влюбиться, – она посмотрела на него с тоской в глазах.<br/>
– Это ты прости меня, что не могу ответить тебе тем же. Я люблю тебя, но не так, – он хотел приобнять ее, но Ино ушла от прикосновения.<br/>
– Я понимаю, не говори, цветы мне все более чем разъяснили. Прощай, Шика, – Яманака тихо поднялась и ушла. Нара не стал ее догонять, посчитав, что им обоим нужно было подумать.</p><p>***</p><p>Прошла пара дней и Шикамару чувствовал себя потерянным. Он не знал, как помочь Ино. Недавно они столкнулись на улице, и Нара увидел, какой изнеможённой выглядела девушка. Да и сам парень чувствовал себя паршиво, ему тяжело было принять, что впервые в жизни именно он стал причиной ее слез и что он не мог ей никак помочь.<br/>
Но не зря же Шикамару звали гением, и он был лучшим учеником школы, после Саске, конечно, поэтому он нашел выход даже из такой ситуации.<br/>
Нара написал Яманаке короткое смс, которое гласило: « Ино, я хочу поговорить с тобой. Пожалуйста, приходи на наше место»<br/>
Как только девушка его прочитала, Шикамару заблокировал телефон и пошел к месту встречи.<br/>
Их местом считалась большая сакура, которая росла рядом с их домами, но сначала он заглянул в цветочный магазин и попросил сделать букет из маргариток и белых фиалок.<br/>
Только через пятнадцать минут Нара оказался на месте, но Ино пришла раньше него, чтобы ей совершенно не свойственно, она могла прихорашиваться часами и поэтому всегда опаздывала.<br/>
– Прости, он не очень красивый, – парень протянул ей букет.<br/>
– Ну почему же, очень даже симпатичный и символичный, но хоть я и понимаю, что он значит, тебе все же придется сказать об этом самому, – девушка улыбнулась краешком губ и понюхала букет.<br/>
– Я не хочу терять тебя, Ино. Ты же знаешь разговоры о чувствах не моя сильная сторона, но ты дорога мне, – Нара посмотрел на нее, ожидая ее реакции.<br/>
– Ты тоже очень дорог мне, Шика, поэтому я думаю, чтобы мы были счастливы, нам лучше не общаться некоторое время, – она хотела было уйти, но Нара удержал ее за руку.<br/>
– Не хотела ли бы ты со мной встречаться?<br/>
– Что? – девушка была ошарашена.<br/>
– Я не хочу, чтобы ты плакала, хочу видеть твою улыбку…<br/>
– Но как же ты? Ты же не любишь меня, – Ино быстро тараторила, поэтому Шикамару решил взять ее за руку, чтобы хоть немного успокоить, что действительно сработало.<br/>
– Я люблю тебя, Ино, может быть и не так как ты меня, но я хочу, чтобы ты была счастливой, а от свиданий с тобой я не стану несчастней, если это то, о чем ты переживаешь, – говоря все это, он мягко поглаживал ее руку.<br/>
– Ты надеешься, что разлюблю тебя, пока мы будем встречаться? – повисла тишина.<br/>
Они смотрели друг другу в глаза, но никто не проронил и слова.<br/>
– Хотя знаешь, не отвечай. Я не откажусь от того, о чем могла лишь мечтать. Шика, ты особенный, я не думаю, что когда-нибудь смогу разлюбить тебя. Ты уж прости меня за это.<br/>
Парень ничего ей на это не ответил, лишь чуть крепче сжал ее ладонь в своей.</p><p>***</p><p>Каникулы проходили замечательно, они часто встречались, чтобы сходить на какой-нибудь фестиваль или посетить храм в горах, который Ино считала очень красивым. Или же они проводили день в тени деревьев, лишь изредка перебрасываясь парочкой фраз, как любил Шикамару.<br/>
Яманака стала прежней собой веселой, милой и немного импульсивной девушкой, хоть иногда она немного смущалась показывать свои не самые лучшие стороны, но каждый раз Нара напоминал ей, что он их уже видел, и ей не перед кем скрываться.<br/>
Но самое главное Ино была такой счастливой, на ее лице появлялась лучезарная улыбка, как только она замечала парня, который не мог не улыбнуться ей в ответ.</p><p>***</p><p>Наступил сентябрь, пришло время возвращаться в школу. Во втором семестре Ино решила лучше учиться и очень старалась. Шикамару даже согласился помочь ей с математикой. Но она и не забывала про свои «обязанности» девушки, хотя этого Нара совсем не понимал. Он много раз говорил, что ей не нужно каждый день делать ему бенто, но девушка настаивала, поэтому ему пришлось смириться.<br/>
Все складывалось как нельзя лучше, Ино даже подружилась с Саске, на которого она больше не держала обиду. И познакомилась с Наруто, с которым быстро нашла общий язык, на что Шикамару лишь сказал: «Блондинки», за что и получил от них.</p><p>***</p><p>Двадцать второго сентября Нара праздновал свое день рождение, это был небольшой праздник, на нем было лишь пара друзей и родители. Однако все поздравляли так же и Ино, которая свой завтрашний праздник захотела провести со своим обожаемым парнем.<br/>
День был очень хорошим, можно даже сказать чудесным. И когда пришло время прощаться, Яманака отошла в сторону, сказав, что уйдет последней, на что все заулюлюкали.<br/>
– Спасибо за чудесный день, Шика, и спасибо за то, что согласился провести завтра со мной, – она быстро поцеловала его в щеку и убежала, но парень успел заметить, как заалели ее щеки.</p><p>***</p><p>Их встреча состоялась вечером, хотя было еще достаточно светло, поэтому Шикамару смог увидеть, какая Ино красивая, что случайно он и сказал вслух.<br/>
– Ты тоже прекрасен.<br/>
– Прости, что не принес тебе твой подарок, но он бы помялся.<br/>
– Ничего страшного, мой главный подарок – это ты, – девушка очаровательно улыбнулась ему, из-за чего парень на несколько секунд потерял связь с миром.<br/>
– Но я принес тебе цветы, – он, наконец, вспомнил о них.<br/>
Это был букет из белых колокольчиков, любая другая девушка, может быть, и расстроилась такому, но не Ино, которая любила цветы, только потому что с помощью них можно было сказать больше, чем с помощью слов.<br/>
На ее глазах проступили слезы, но на губах сияла улыбка.<br/>
– Прости, я так и не понял, какой любовью я люблю тебя. Но…<br/>
– И не нужно у нас еще есть время, – она посмотрела на букет и поцеловала его в краешек губ.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Словарь языка цветов (цветы расположены в той же последовательности, в какой упоминались в фанфике).<br/>Калла — «Ты великолепна».<br/>Василек – «Не смею выразить тебе свои чувства». Васильки принято дарить молодым девушкам лучше блондинкам в знак симпатии. Их стоит дарить если хотите предложить пока просто дружбу.<br/>Фиалка белая – «Давай попробуем быть счастливыми! »<br/>Маргаритка — чистота, невинность, верность, любовь, «Я всё сделаю для тебя».<br/>Колокольчик белый - смирение, покорность, постоянство; "Я всегда буду с тобой".</p><p>    Мне доставило большое удовольствие писать этот фанфик, надеюсь, и вам он придется по душе.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>